Sick Tommy
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: **PG for language** Thomas Schubaltz is hammered with the flu, Karl pampers him back to health... kinda. MILD Karl/Thomas, get over it.


  
  
  


**Sick Tommy**  
_Written by Col. Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  


**AUTHOR'S WARNING**

  
_This fic contains mild Karl/Thomas shounen-ai. If you are irked by bro/bro incest, then SCAT! *aims her chibi-Karl doll* I am armed and I know how to use it!_   
  
  
  
14 years ago... _"My head hurts...." An 8-year-old boy sat up from the bed, moaning. The hussle and bussle of the family downstairs suggested that no one was checking on his well-being. The boy slowly got out of bed and picked up his chibi-Iron Kong plushie and inched his way out to the hallway. Almost getting run over by his 14-year-old brother, the boy stumbled and fell on his butt. The boy felt extremely dizzy, but he was able to spot his brother looking himself over in the mirror. He let out a painful moan, then in a whiney voice, the boy called to the teenager. "Karl...." "Yes, Tommy?" The teenager stepped forward and put his hand on the boy's forehead. "Gods, you have a frightful fever. Let me tuck you into bed so I can take your temperature." With that, he hoisted the tot in his arms and carried him back to bed. A digital thermometer was placed under his tongue, the blonde teenager sat at the edge of his bed, worried. "Karl! Your school bus is here!" Karl called back to their mother. "Tell them to go on without me. I'm feeling a tad bit under the weather." "And ruin your perfect attendance record?" "I'm sorry, mama... but it's bad." Karl replied, looking at the digital thermometer. "Alright, but tell Thomas to hurry up or he'll be late for school!" The door closed, indicating that the boys were now alone in the house. Karl heard the beeping of the thermometer, he carefully slid it from under Thomas's tongue. "101.9. That's bad. You got a fever, Tommy." "My tummy hurts." Thomas covered half his face with the G.I.Joe blankets on his bed. "I'll fix you some herbal tea, that always helps me with an upset tummy." Karl tucked Thomas into bed and stood up, smiling. "I'll be back up in a dash." Thomas moaned and turned his bed, a few minutes later the door opened and Karl walked back inside. He had a cup of tea in his hands, hot, steaming and fresh. Karl squeezed a few lemon slices into the tea, then sat Thomas up to sip it. The boy sipped the hot liquid, moaning slightly. Karl slid his fingers through Thomas's light brown locks of hair, worried sick about his little brother. "I'll be in the bathroom, holler if you need me." "Okay." Thomas curled under the blankets and watched his brother walk to the door, but Karl stopped to look back at his brother. Slowly, the young boy closed his eyes to fall asleep, Karl shut off the light and closed the door._   
  
  
Now...   
"My head hurts..." Thomas accidentally dropped the screwdriver, resting his head in his hands. His forehead was burning up and he looked pale, Thomas was coming down with something. Sitting next to him was Van Flyheight, stirring lots of sugar in his coffee. Thomas watched that action happen for more than 30 seconds, he slammed his fist in the table and screamed at Van. **"If I hear that spoon hit that cup one more time, I'm gonna rip your fucking head off and shit down your neck!!!"** Van blinked, so did everyone at the table, Irvine growled and curled up a newspaper. He whapped Thomas on the head with it a few times, growling. "Hey, assface!! Van meant no harm!" "Knock it off, you two!!" Moonbay shouted at the both of them, but everyone saw that Thomas didn't recover from the recoil of being smacked in the head with a newspaper. He was holding his head, moaning and almost in tears. Getting up from the table, Thomas made a quick dash to the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet in a hurry. There was no aspirin to speak of, only a slip of paper. Thomas read the piece of paper, it was from Minister Prozen of all people, it said: _**I.O.U. One bottle of extra strength Tylonel.**_ ~~Minister Prozen. Throwing the bottle down and stomping on it a few time, the nerdy lieutenant shuffled to the hangar, at least the cold air of wintertime will cool his forehead. He was wrong, it only made him dizzy and weak. Thomas went back to the hallway and stumbled around a few times. In the light of it all, he saw a familiar shape walking toward him holding a cup of tea and a few cinnamon Pockies. That's when the Imperial GF fell face forward onto the floor. The person in question dropped the cup of tea and rushed to the young cutey's side.   
  
Thomas opened his eyes up somewhat to see Karl hovering over him. He was hatless and had a worried expression on his face. There was a cool rag on Thomas's forehead, and an old-fashioned mercury thermometer in his mouth. The lieutenant moaned and looked up at his brother pitifully. "My tummy hurts." "I fixed you some lemon herbal tea, Thomas." Karl slid his fingers through Thomas's locks of light brown hair, smiling. "Always helped me with the upset stomach." Sliding the thermometer from Thomas's mouth, Karl held it up to a light and frowned. "101.4." Thomas tilted his head to the side a little, causing the rag to slouch a little. Karl slid his hand upward, removing stray bangs of hair from Thomas's face. But at the same time, he was leaning downward, until they were nose to nose. Karl's lips softly touched Thomas's, the unforgettable sound of the kiss and the taste of their lips made the moment a cherished one. They kissed a couple more times before Karl slowly arose from the bed. "I need to get back to active duty. I'll send a nurse to look after you from time to time." "Karl." Thomas spoke softly and lovingly, he reached for Karl's hand, which he managed to obtain. "Just for old time's sake..." The effeminate colonel blinked, then smiled, he lied next to Thomas and pulled him close to his body. Thomas rested his head on Karl's chest and closed his eyes, smiling. After a few hours of watching him sleep, Karl closed his eyes as well, still holding Thomas close in his arms.   
  
  


**-END-**


End file.
